Emerald Fury
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: "...And I'm certain...you will loose to my GAME."
1. Chapter 1: His Infernal Majesty

Emerald Fury

By Zaynah Richardson

Date originated: 4/2/14

**PLOT: **_-A Powerpuff Girls fanfiction-Him has devised his most darkest plan yet: Of capturing Blossom and Bubbles, Buttercup is forced to play by Him's rules in order to rescue them. Yet, something Buttercup faced has unleashed her special power. And that power is caused by RAGE. With a reformed Bunny, Buttercup will play Him's game in order to save her sisters before its too late._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: His Infernal Majesty**

**S**he dodged the iron bar darting to her, and jumped over a sparking beam of light. She wonders about that devil's next attack, of what he will do. Her sisters gained near her, preparing for battle.

This superhero team is the _Powerpuff Girls_. These three girls: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup protect Townsville from harm of any treacherous villains. Especially the most terrifying villain: **HIM**. No one has ever said Him's real name, as it was so horrible you can't even bare to say it.

The girls are more stronger than ten years ago. They're fifteen years of age and attending Townsville High. At the same time, kicking the snot out of any enemy possible. But Him was nearly impossible to beat, no matter what. Or, he couldn't be beaten at all.

Blossom shot her ice breath at Him, shouting, "IT'S ALL YOURS GIRLS!" Bubbles and Buttercup each zapped laser beams and attacked Him. But, it wasn't long until Him break out of the ice, capturing the girls in his claws.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," he spoke in a feminine voice that echoes, "Two Powerpuffs trying to be as good as their sister, tsk, tsk. Bubbles, Buttercup, you have so much to learn. Why don't I...show you how much you are to your sister, shall we?"

He electricutes Bubbles and Buttercup, and shots a beam at Blossom. Blossom had not time to react, so she face-planted onto the ground in a heap after being shot by the laser. Buttercup drops her jaw in shock.

"Bl-Blossom!" She glances at her other sister. "Bubbles!" She then met the gaze of the evil entity, who is laughing mercilessly at in his twisted nature. "Oh, poor girls...," his voice turned manly and evil, "WASN'T THAT FUN!?"

Buttercup grits her teeth, her knuckles clench. She felt her skin temperature increased, and green energy forming among her wrists. Her vision _blurred _in front of her, _glassy_. She can barely see when her eyes grew an intense emerald.

She blindly smacked Him in the jaw, then toss a large ball of light at the demon. With rage, she tackles Him to the ground, punching him with every blow she's got.

"That's it!" she heard Him barked, enjoying this moment, "Embrace that anger of yours, show how angry you are, Buttercup!" She didn't respond. She placed Him in a choke-hold, glaring as her eyes fired up.

"This gives me a wonderful idea...oh, how fun I would have if it was just a battle, you and me! And I'm certain...that you will loose to my GAME."

Red smoke twirls around Him, and the cruel demon vanishes. Buttercup groaned, placing a hand on her head as a huge headache formed. She could barely remember what she did.

She glances at Bubbles and Blossom, both struggling to get back on their feet. She ponders about what Him said: _A game, a battle between him and herself_. She wants to know what she just did. She never felt that angry before. She tried to recall a certain word that she was once told whenever she got furious:

**Fury**.

_It's one thing she'll never forget._

* * *

To Be Continued

Okay everyone, this is my first PPG multi-chapter fanfic. You may know me from my other works, Fury and Dreams. Well, this is the first I'm going to make with plenty of chapters. So, I hope I did well.

Please enjoy and leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Questions & Answers

Emerald Fury

By Zaynah Richardson

Woah! Sorry for the late update guys! Lost connection for a while! Anyway, here's chapter 2!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Questions & Answers**

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

Buttercup stared aggressively at the clock in her own room. "_Figures,_" she thought, crossing her arms impatiently. It was too tedious, too long. The clock felt like her own heartbeat. Thump, thump. Tick tock. Thump thump. Tick tock. Thump, tick. Thump tock. Thump thump thump. Tick tick tick. Tock tock tock.

She slammed her fists on the bed. She's waiting for Blossom and Bubbles. BOTH are out on dates. Blossom with Dexter, and Bubbles with the blue Rowdyruff, Boomer. Double date. But despite that, she worries about them. About what they do. About HIM.

**HIM**. Oh how she hates him. Despises Him. Angered by Him. She sighs in frustration. So much is happening already. So much its ridiculous. So much, little by little.

_What does he want with me?_ She ponders. _Why does he want to fight me so badly? But not the others?_

It left with a million questions, but no answers. Not one answer. She felt a presence touch her. Something _cold_. Something _dark_. She faced the presence behind her angrily. She wasn't surprised at all to find Him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"Oh Buttercup...its so simple," she heard Him spoke in that creepy feminine echo, his claw touched her chin, "I always want to know why you're so special, so angry. Must be a special power, hmmmm?" Buttercup cracked her knuckles. "I don't have any special power Him...so if you want your greedy little hands on a special power, try Blossom. She's got that ice breath."

The grip on her chin tightened, causing her to hiss. "Oh...Blossom. Yes, she does have such an amazing power, doesn't she? Perhaps I can just strip it from her right now with my greedy claws..." He grew a sinister smile as his voice was manly and evil. He pinned Buttercup to a wall. "But I want...YOU! YOUR POWER IS WHAT I WANT! WHAT I WANT TO...FACE YOU."

Buttercup shot eyebeams at Him and scoffed. "Keep trying, bub. I don't have a special power, nuthin' like that. But...I can kick your butt and I'll be fine with that!" She struggled to escape, but the claws were too strong, oddly enough. She never felt him that strong before. She then heard the heroic shouts...of Blossom and Bubbles.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" She locked her eyes on Him, then at the girls. Him then snarled, "But three is more of a challenge, do you think so?"

He tossed Buttercup in the air, then throwing her through the window and into a skyscraper far off in the city of Townsville. She felt her face heat up with _anger_.

Blossom used her sonic scream, which caused Him to be blown away, but not that far. He shot a beam at her body, then grabbed her. "YOU think you're so worthy, so smart, so important to these people. Think about it Blossom, why try when you're already useless to them? You're used as a war weapon! A machine! Better yet, an experiment..."

He zaps her with a fiery ray, causing Blossom to loose consciousness. Bubbles punched him in the jaw, then yank on his arm to spun him around. "You leave Blossom alone!" She dodged the deadly pinchers and delivered a nasty punch. That is, until Him got the upper hand. He slammed her into the concrete ground, so hard it made a deep crater. The blow sucked the air right out of her. She was knocked out.

Buttercup yelled a cry of rage, green energy forming around her. It made her skin feel sweltering, but her blood _glacial_. It made her head spun and her vision _blurred_. She furiously punched Him, over and over again. She wasn't aware of what she was doing, but it felt _great_. Then, she was hurled through the atmosphere and felt a surge of electricity shocked her. All of her hyperactive energy drained right out of her.

Her sight was _disoriented_, confused. She didn't felt the ground, but she fell on the road. She struggled to get up, and try to yell to her sisters, but couldn't. Him disappeared with Blossom and Bubbles in a blink of an eye.

_The last thing she heard was his laughter._

* * *

To Be Continued

Please leave reviews! I'm trying so hard on this fanfic! No flaming please!


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

Emerald Fury

By Zaynah Richardson

Hey, sorry for the late update! Chapter 3 is finally here!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: DISCOVERY**

Buttercup's eyes opened as she stirred into motion, focusing on Professor Utonium and Dexter, staring at her. Each stare at her with concern. Buttercup huffed angrily, stirring out of bed. Utonium and Dexter sat her back down.

"Buttercup, you shouldn't move," Professor began, "You had one heck of a battle." "Why not?" Buttercup questioned, "HIM has Blossom and Bubbles, and you're saying I just sit _here _and wait til' HIM gets me?" "Buttercup, you need to rest. You _need _to think this through," Professor Utonium spats, "You can't just waltz in HIM's lair and rough him up. HIM is powerful and manipulative, he has plans of breaking you more mentally, not only psychically. He wishes to break you down and-"

"That won't happen," Buttercup interrupted, "I know well of that demon's plans. I can take 'em out and rescue my sisters." "Buttercup," Dexter spoke in a professional manner, "Your plan is incomplete. You're failing to communicate with us, and you're not listening to our suggestions. Do you know how powerful HIM is?"

"Do _you _know you failed to cooperate?" Buttercup challenged, sitting up on her bed with a weak glare, "Everytime we insisted on helping you, you refused. You want to do things alone, like a lone wolf. Your ego lacks social skills. Like you're lacking _me_." "I...Buttercup," Dexter stuttered, "Taking a risk and barging into HIM's lair to 'rough' him up? That's failing at being prepared." Buttercup growled. "This isn't about me Dexter, " she argued with her fists shaking, "This is about saving my sisters, whether you like it or not, I'm going to HIM and demand them back. I'll beat him to a pulp."

"Stubborn as always," Dexter taunted as he adjusted his glasses, "You don't understand what we're trying to tell you. HIM is merciless, he will stop at nothing to gain his desires. He enjoys your pain, and he wishes more of it." Buttercup grinded her teeth. "That freak won't know what hit him," she ranted, "Besides, why should we discuss this while we're suppose to find MY sisters!"

Professor Utonium could not help but watch the argument between Buttercup and Dexter. It was quite interesting. Both were determined to get into each others' heads. They have a lot of stamina and strength to pull such a disagreement. He know he has to stop this to let these two help each other out and save Blossom and Bubbles, but he can't.

"Buttercup, you have to listen to me," Dexter lectured, eyes widening at the energy beaming in Buttercup's eyes, "You can't just-" "I KNOW, I KNOW!" Buttercup stressed, emerald energy splashed all over here, "SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK! I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT BECAUSE OF YOUR BLABBERING AND HIM WANTS A FINAL BATTLE WITH ME!"

Dexter and Professor Utonium gaped at Buttercup's rage, and can't believe what just happened. Buttercup also gawk at this revelation.

_Dexter finally addressed out of shock, "Buttercup, I think we just found your special power."_

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 is finally done! Took me a while! I hope this is worth the wait!

Leave reviews and no flaming!


	4. Chapter 4: Manipulation

Emerald Fury

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 4, and its pretty short, but I hope I entertain you enough! I have FCAT this week, so that's why its short. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Manipulation**

"_Buttercup, I advise you to go on this mission_."

Footsteps slam into the cold concrete of the road. Trotting hard, Buttercup finds a huge, narrow skyscraper. Standing alone in the middle of a stormy night.

"_What kind of mission_?"

Buttercup rushed through the building, as fast as her legs could carry her. She breathed heavily, and her emerald eyes focused on her priority. She won't stop.

"_I need you to retrieve Bunny_."

She leaped high in the air, dashing pass through multiple people. She was in such a hurry. There was no time left, and this was her only way...her only way to restore her sister.

She stares intently as her whole view turns purple and vivid. There was a surge of pain that swell into her, and she collapsed to her knees, panting. She gaped. Her eyes sockets were about to pop out of her head.

Her eyes glanced carefully at the tube, and of who it was. _Bunny_. It was amazing. Buttercup placed her hands on the tube containing her sister, and she gently placed her head on it. "I...I miss you...," she muttered. Then, her face darkened. "I won't let HIM take you too." She shoots the tube, releasing Bunny in the process, who looks like an ordinary Powerpuff Girl.

"Where am I? What's going-YEEP!" Buttercup grabs Bunny's hand and darted. "Bunny, we've got to get you out of here-" "Why?" "Why? I'll tell you why, stupid weird scientists discovered you, and its time to escape!"

Bunny was so confused. She wasn't sure what it could of been that made Buttercup so worried. But, that answered all her questions when a certain voice stops them and the world turned _RED_.

"Oh, Buttercup, you really think this is going to be easy, did you? Think about it. Your sister was gone because of your own intentions of making her 'perfect.' But just admit it, she died because of you-"

"Where are you, HIM?"

Buttercup spun her head around the dark place, shocked to find the one person that HIM possessed.

"_Bunny_?"

* * *

Uh oh...things are pumping up. How will Buttercup get out of this one? Chapter 5 coming soon, and leave reviews! No flaming!


	5. Chapter 5: Sisters' Team Work

Emerald Fury

By Zaynah Richardson

Alright, chapter 5! And I cleared up Bunny's story in this! Even though the pace in this chapter might be confusing, I still hope you enjoy it! When I finish this story, I will edit it completely!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sisters' Team Work**

"I don't get it! How is Bunny here, _alive _in the FIRST place?" Buttercup questioned as she dodged an attack from the possessed Bunny. "Are you really that oblivious?" HIM questioned with a sinister smirk, "It was I who spawned her back to life, you're welcome." "Yeah...but...how is she here?" "It was more simpler to place her in this dump just so I can manipulate you here." "So, what you're saying is...this is a trap!" "Correct!" Bunny slammed her fists to the ground, making Buttercup fall.

Buttercup got up and showed a well angered face. "Look Bunny, I don't want to fight you." "Oh yeah? Well, I sure do!" Buttercup shot her down with a laser beam, breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down. "You don't...want to do this Bunny." "And why not?"

"Because I'm your _sister_." Bunny blinked, memories filled into her quickly. Still, the control doesn't seem to wear off. "GRRRR!" Buttercup leaped in the air to dodge Bunny's smash attack. She shot a blast at her, then sucker punched her. "Bunny, LISTEN-"

She couldn't speak much more than that after being flung into a wall. "Bunny...I know I've been not the best sister in the family, but you have to listen to me. I guess...what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry."

Bunny's eyes widened. She stood there, frozen. "I-" Buttercup then engaged a battle with HIM. "AT LAST! THE FINAL BATTLE!"

_Everything turned red once again, and Buttercup was no longer seen. Bunny gaped, shocked._

* * *

Alright, this chapter is done. If there's anything confusing in the story, let me know, and I'll try to edit it better.


	6. Chapter 6: IN HELL, The Final Battle

Emerald Fury

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 6, the big battle chapter! I really hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 6: IN HELL, The Final Battle**

Buttercup eyed the dark, dank and red sweltering place of doom. HIM appeared, laughing. "You are in my domain now. Come! Let's see if you are worthy enough to save your precious sisters!" Buttercup grits her teeth with a smirk. "I'm thirsty for revenge."

HIM seemed to grin as well. "Oh, really? Thirsty for revenge? Well, I see that you are still evoked with WRATH!" "I sure am!" "You see, that's your deepest, darkest sin, where your special power comes from." "Talk is cheap, let's fight." "I thought you never asked."

Buttercup screamed and charged head on. She raised a fist in the air and whacked him in the jaw. HIM scooped her up by the collar, staring at her fiery emerald eyes. He was caught off guard when Buttercup kicked him across the face with green energy sparking from her shoes.

Her body crackled with green electricity and a fiery outlook. HIM's claws slammed to the ground, creating a shockwave on the ground. Buttercup leaped up, and shoot the electricity from her eyes, yet they were still steaming.

It hit HIM square in the chest and the demon grew enraged. "You can't win! There's no way you can win!" He shouts. Buttercup screamed angrily and fired a barrage of colored beams, lasers, fire, and electricity. HIM reflected the attack, and the Puff was sprawled on the ground.

Buttercup huffed, weakly standing up. "I'm...not...DONE YET!" Her inferno power was firing her up even more, and she grew blurry vision from her eyes which was engulfed in her power.

"SUFFER!" She boomed and her face was twisted with pure rage. Her thunderclap happened that emits a shockwave that tore the heckish ground. HIM was in unbearable pain, but not dead. No, he was immortal.

At last, Blossom and Bubbles rushed over, eyeing the scene in pure shock. The whole battlefield was a trail of destruction, with the battened demon and the rageful Puff.

Buttercup breathed heavily, dropping to her knees. She stared at her sisters and grew a weak smile. "Guys...I...I did it..." Out of pure exhaustion, she passed out. Her siblings carried her, and darts to the portal what the Professor and Dexter created. A shy Bunny glances at them.

"Wow, I never seen her angry like that." "Yes," Professor spoked, scratching his chin in thought, "But what could it mean?" "I believe its her special power," Dexter suggested.

"Special power?" Bunny questioned. "It's a long story," Blossom explained, "I think you'll get your special power soon." "I will?" "Yes."

Finally, the family was back, safe and sound.

_And Buttercup finally got what she wished for: Her special power._

* * *

Yay! Another chapter successfully done! The next chapter will be the last chapter, so please review and do not flame.


	7. Chapter 7: My Special Power

Emerald Fury

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is the FINAL chapter, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7, Last chapter: My Special Power**

(Buttercup's POV)

_I woke up in the morning to find out my special power:_

_**FURY MODE**__._

_Its so intense and so dangerous, yet so strange. It was evoked by anger which I should mange._

_**MANGE.**_

_My alter-ego, which I was curious of. It was her my ego I came to love. The dark, the adventure, the excitement. Yet, fury is just one thing I should be aware of. My anger is more violent than ever. I need to take my Zen classes to stay calm._

_**FURY.**_

_It's one thing I'll never forget._

**~END~**

* * *

Finally! Its done! I hope you enjoy and please review! I made this a short story because its my first multi-chapter PPG fic! But I'll make more PPG oneshots in the future!


End file.
